1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing a plurality of storage areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2004-38972A, Official Gazette (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for assigning a grid workload based the operation status of a plurality of workstations.
Furthermore, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,161 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique for updating allocation of a logical disk to a physical disk, based on logical disk access information.
Incidentally, conventionally there have been computer systems provided with a storage system having a plurality of storage areas, and a plurality of computers using the storage areas as one resource. Sometimes, each of the plurality of computers operates within the same timeframe that the other computers operate, dynamically being added and deleted to/from the computer system. In response to the status of the plurality of computers, the storage areas used by each computer are preferably modified.